Jeweled Cities and AQUA Senior Council
The Senior Council of the Jewelled Cities was the government between unification in the mid-fourth century and the Civil War of the early 400s. The dates shown are the years they served on the Council: Known Council Members [[Amber Grant|'Amber Grant']] (357-399) Amber maneuvered her father out of the leadership of the Council in 357. It was she that took the title Regina of the Jeweled Cities, and later Sagamore of Tar. She was assassinated in 399. Andus Fitzrion (436-473) Andus was elected after the death of Opus Petrichor. He instituted the Adusian Reforms. He maintained the position until AQUA joined the Salterri Imperium.. Atura Timber (372-395) Atura was the original Quill representative on the Senior Council. He was replaced by Opus Petrichor in 395. He was born in 318, and died in 418. Eunice Lovell "Lovey" Wentworth (335-347) Eunice was several decades older than Jonas, yet he greatly valued her opinions. She died in 347. Fern Cascade (420-426) Non-voting Quill representative. She was forced off the council when it was revealed she was Opus Petrichor's daughter. Gabbro Zoysa (456-473) Native to the Bloomenwald, he was elected by the few lucid people of the islands as their leader. He remained on the council until it was disbanded in 473. Gil Egan (335-350) Gil was Jonas Gruby's chief assistant. Called his 'little buddy', he served until the reformations in the year 350. Ginger Grant (335-395) Ginger served on the original Senior Council formed by Jonas Grumby. In 350, she was elected to serve as the representative for the city of Pearl. She served in that role until her death in 395. Gonzo the Great (420-469) Non voting Pono al a Ono member of the Council. . In 445, was made councilperson for The Sea of Glass. They retired when the Sea of Glass was shifted to Celero. Hawkeye Grumby (418-428) Aide to Verdo Collino. Became Captain Administrator of Emerald City in 428 when Verdo Collino stepped down. Indigo Summers (372-399) Indigo was the child of Gil Egan and Mary Ann Summers. He served on the council until he was assassinated in 399. He was the adoptive father of Hawkeye Grumby. John LaFitte (426-454) A close ally of Samhell Bellami Junior. Took over his Council seat in 426. Rumored to be lover of Samhell as well. The child of a Solusii native and a Bordusii trader. Short- 22 chain but with a stocky, muscular build pushing close to 2 chain. His olive skin is accented by close-cropped black hair with long, pointy sideburns. He had a thin mustache that trailed to points past his chin, braided with precious gems. Born in 374 and died in 454. Jonas Grumby, The Pirate King (335-357) Jonas was the founder and leader of the first Council. He stepped down in 357 when his daughter Amber Grant was elected. Mary Ann Summers (335- 350) Mary Ann had little interest in the Senior Council from the outset. She knew fishing and farming, and provided expertise as needed. She retired during the reforms of the year 350. Norma Spinraider '(456-473) Elected to take over position John LaFitte vacated. She was the explorer / pirate captain who found the Bloomenwald. She remained in her position until the council was dissolved in 47.3 She married Gabbro Zoysia in 467. 'Opus Petrichor (395-436) Took a position on the AQUA Senior Council after Ginger Grant died through political maneuvering. Survived the AQUA Civil War to become Regent of the Jeweled Cities and Sagamore of Tar until his death. Pauly Feathers (350-377) Pauly was a former pirate turned explorer. She bribed her way to a council seat representing the city of Opal, defeating Roy Hinkley. She maintained her position until her death in 377. Pyrithia (456-473) A full blooded Cloudiz, she won the councilperson at large position that was created in 456. She remained in that position until the council was dissolved in 473 Roy Hinkley (235-350) Roy was a brilliant technical mind. He provided the council costs, timing, and feasibility on the schemes and ideas they generated. He lost the election bid of the year 350. Salix Caprea Denali (426-493) Non-voting Quill representative replacing Fern Cascade. Her voting rights were restored during the Adusian reforms. Samhell Bellami (350-372) A pirate and raider opposed to most of the reforms of the Jonas Grumby and Amber Grant. He retired in 372 to take governorship of the city of Beryl. Samhell Bellami, Junior (372-426) Succeeded his father on the council, representing the city of Beryl. Most commonly referred to as "Junior Black". Became part of the ruling trio in 405. Retired due to poor health in 426. Stormbringer (372-405) She replaced Whisper as the Shaman of the Wild's Council representative. She lost her life during the AQUA Civil War. The very opposite of Whisper, she was loud and brash in her dire pronouncements. She appeared to be a Cree, but without facial tattoos. Sweetums (420-469) Aide to Gonzo the Great. A Pono al a Ono. Thrustone Howell (335-402) Thrustone was an ally of Jonas Grumby. He was a technology representative unitl 372, when he represented the city of Turquoise. He 'lost' an election to his hand picked successor, Verdo Collino. Tumberink Grumby (428-469) Replaced Verdo Collino in 428. He retired from politics in 469. His son Philip, replaced him for the brief period before the council was disbanded. Tupelo Cornus (395-400) Replaced Atura Timber as a Quill representative. He was the architect of the overthrow of Amber Grant, and was assassinated shortly thereafter. Verdo Collino (402-428) A Guilderene who replaced Thrustone Howell and managed to remain on the council throughout the early 400s. He was born in 353 and died in 434. [[Whisper (Islander Shaman)|'Whisper']] (350-394) Whisper was appointed as the Shamans of the Wild's representative on the council. Major Changes to Council Structure The Year 350 Reforms Success of the Jeweled Cities prompted many people to demand better inclusion in the government. The death of "Lovey" Wentworth was the catalyst. Each city was granted one representative, chosen by general election. Several members stepped down due to political pressure. The Shamans of the Wild asserted their dominance as well by gaining control of the representative seat from the city of Amber. The Creation of The AQUA Senior Council. In 372, with the addition of the Tar lands, the Jeweled Cities council changed their name to the AQUA Senior Council. They added a seat for the city of Beryl and another seat for a Quill representative. The Assassination of Ginger Grant and Tupelo Cornus, and the AQUA CIvil war. These events took place between the last dayof the year 399 and the first day of the year 406. See AQUA Civil War for specifics. After this, AQUA was ruled solely by a trio of councilmembers, though others had non-voting rights. The Andusian Reforms When Andus Fitzrion assumed leadership, he instituted a series of reforms based on Triumvirate and Celerese models starting in the year 440. Each region was allowed to develop its own leadership and elect one person to serve on the Senior Council. In addition, everyone could vote for 1 councilperson at large position. IN 456, it was expanded to 2 positions. Category:History Category:History of Telluris